The Way I loved You
by chordilove
Summary: Toda su vida Quinn estubo escondida y ahora ¿tenia que salir a la luz por un chico?
1. Chapter I

**Bueno esta es la primera ves que subo una historia, asi que espero que les guste! Me inspire de la pelicula "La nueva Cenicienta", no es la misma historia, no tiene muchas cosas en comun pero por ahi encuntren uno que otro parecido. **

Chapter I

Quinn era la típica joven estudiosa, tímida, de pocas palabras y pocos amigos o según para ella los necesarios. Su vida era sencilla y tranquila ya que no solo de ser muy discreta con su identidad también su familia lo era. De chica ella aprendió a vivir sola y enfrentar la vida, era hija única y sus padres vivían trabajando. Así que no faltaba poco para que aprendiera a tener una vida lejos de los disturbios y problemas y tan solo debía esconderse tras las paredes de su habitación donde solo ahí poder ser ella misma.

Ya estaba en su último año de secundaria y la vida le iba bien, sus materias estaban todas aprobadas y con notas sobresalientes, sus amigos eran los mismos de la infancia y sobre el tema familia se suponía estar todo bien aunque ella sabía muy bien que no era así.

Físicamente Quinn era una chica muy hermosa, delgada, rubia de ojos color avellana o miel, con rasgos casi perfectos. Su ropa era discreta y muy sencilla ya que lo que menos quería era llamar la atención, es más para ella era normal que la gente no la mire o se la lleve por delante, al menos eso parecía ser lo que ella quería ya que no hacia ningún comentario quejándose ella tan solo seguía caminando evitando llamar la atención.

El día había comenzado _bien_ mejor dicho normal, sus padres dormían y ella se hacia el desayuno mientras esperaba a Santana para que la llevara al colegio. La rutina era la de siempre, su desayuno no vagaba mucho de una tostada y un vaso de jugo exprimido, ya que eso era lo suficiente para soportar hasta el almuerzo.

Luego de unos minutos su celular suena avisándole que tenía un mensaje, ella ya suponía que era Santana diciéndole que la estaba esperando y no se confundió. Claro que para Quinn no era muy normal recibir mensajes ya que pensaba que nadie tenía su número para hacerlo o tan solo nadie sabía que ella existía para pedírselo a alguien.

De chica la casa de Quinn fue construida con solo una habitación pero cuando Judy Fabray quedo embarazada no tuvieron otra idea que hacer del ático una habitación para su hijita. A la niña nunca le molesto tener que dormir arriba ya que era como un tercer piso y solo para ella, en donde ella podía estar sola y ser quien ella quería.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y al ver que sus padres se estaban levantando solo los saludo con un grito desde la puerta y se fue rápido al auto de su amiga para no llegar tarde.

"Dale que no quiero llegar tarde, Q" Dijo la morena apresurando a la rubia al entrar al auto.

Santana era latina y a los 3 años se había venido a vivir a Ohio, Lima. A los 5 comenzó danza y ahí fue donde conoció a Quinn, desde el primer día se hicieron mejores amigas y pasaban todas las tardes o en la habitación de la rubia jugando con las muñecas o en la sala de ensayo de la morocha donde había un gran espejo donde podían practicar ballet tranquilamente sin que nadie las mire.

"Perdón es que se me hiso tarde, ¿y donde esta Britt?" Pregunto la rubia con cara de confundida.

A los 7 años de edad, Quinn le propuso a la latina comenzar patinaje artístico el cual era una de las cosas más ansiadas por la pequeña rubia. Al comenzar conocieron a una rubia solo unos meses más grande que no las diferenciaba de grado llamada Brittany pero conocida por ellas como Britt, no era muy inteligente pero era demasiado amigable cosa que las convenció de unirla a su grupo de amigas.

"La madre me dijo que hoy no iba a ir al colegio, no sé porque" respondió, estacionando el auto en el estacionamiento del colegio.

Al bajar del vehículo las dos entraron al colegio con la misma seguridad de todos los días, como tenían clases diferentes en diferentes pisos se separaron y arreglaron en verse a la hora del almuerzo.

Quinn se dirigió directo a su casillero donde encontró a un chico de espaldas parecía alto, demasiado para su edad según ella, con pelo castaño y una campera del equipo de futbol. Al darse cuenta quien era, la rubia salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, él se dio media vuelta sorprendido, pero solo dejo salir una leve risa al notar de quien se trataba.

Era el, si su mejor amigo, mejor dicho su hermano desde que tiene memoria, Finn Hudson. Él había sido su vecino desde que ella llego al mundo a esa casa tan ajena pero a la vez tan suya. Fue su primer verdadero amigo, antes de Santana y Brittany, él era la persona que más la entendía y a veces el único que podía hacerlo. Ellos eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos. Él era el defensor y parte del equipo de futbol, ella solo era una chica ordinaria que la gran mayoría del colegio no sabía de su existencia, él era popular, ella tenía muy claro que no lo era y que estaba lejos de serlo y por supuesto el tenia docena de amigos y ella a los suyos los podía contar con una sola mano.

**Dejen reviews asi yo se si les gusta o no, besos, kari**


	2. Chapter II

¿Cómo está mi Quinny? ¿Me extrañaste mucho?" preguntó el chico con una sonrisa abrazándola haciéndola girar por el aire

"Si, demasiado" dijo la chica soltándose para que no llamaran la atención, actitud que el chico pudo notar "¿a vos te parece dejarme sola?" pregunto frunciendo el seño

"Perdón preciosa, enserio necesito esta beca y la única forma de conseguirla es entrenando hasta morir del cansancio" le explico el chico abriéndole sus brazos para que ella se acerque a abrazarlo.

Pero al rechazar la acción del chico y seguir caminando hasta su casillero sintió que alguien la levantaba y alzaba en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que parecía que la chica se iba a romper en cualquier momento.

"!Finn bájame! La gente nos empieza a ver" susurro la rubia al oído del chico con miedo de caerse.

"¿Desde cuando eres tan aburrida Q?" dijo el chico bajándola devuelta al piso.

"Desde… que me cambias por tus entrenamientos" bufo ella antes de abrazarlo devuelta, mas tiernamente esta vez.

La campana acababa de tocar lo que hacía que el pasillo quede desolado sin ningún alma. Finn le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y salió corriendo ya que tenía un examen de física y no quería llegar tarde.

Al quedarse sola en ese pasillo y saber que ya estaba llegando tarde no le alegro mucho el día sino que se lo empeoro al tener que llegar a su clase de química y notar de que cuando entro todos apuntaron su vista a ella, lo cual le era lo más incómodo que podía sucederle. Rápidamente tomo un asiento y se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba al profesor retarla por haber llegado tarde.

Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió y mostro el cuerpo de un rubio, realmente encantador tan solo viéndolo de afuera, su sonrisa podía llegar a derretir a alguien con esos labios tan carnosos, su pelo tan rubio y perfectamente despeinado, pero nada de eso causo mucha sensación en Quinn la cual estaba leyendo un libro mientras todos prestaban atención en el chico.

"Sr. Evans, llega tarde. Lo lamento pero se tendrá que sentar al lado de la Sta. Fabray en el fondo" le dijo el maestro mientras se daba vuelta para proseguir con su clase.

"Disculpe, ¿Señor? " Se logra escuchar al chico interrumpir devuelta.

"¿Si, Sr. Evans?"

"¿Dónde me tengo que sentar?" dijo el rubio intentando comprender

"Al lado de la Sta. Fabray" dijo claramente el hombre y al ver que el chico no sabía de quien hablaba, el profesor le señalo el lugar vacío con su dedo índice antes de dirigirse al pizarrón y continuar con su clase.

Era el, Samuel Evans, el chico más encantador y sexy del colegio según Santana. Él era conocido como el capitán de futbol, el mariscal de campo y el chico más popular del colegio, es decir, que conseguía todo lo que quería. Quinn se había dado cuenta de lo último al escuchar al profesor lamentarse de tener que mandar a Sam a sentarse con ella al fondo, en cambio, a ella solo le había gritado y dicho que tendría que ir a detención después de la clase. Eso había sido muy injusto pero ella decidió no quejarse y solo quedarse en silencio.

"Sr. Evans, me olvide, tendrá que ir a detención con la Sta. Fabray por llegar tarde" dijo el profesor señalándola a Quinn que al notar que el chico había volteado para verla movió su rostro lo más rápido posible y eso evito que el la viera.

"Pero tengo practica" protesto el chico. "Además…" intento continuar pero el profesor lo interrumpió.

"Disculpe, pero si usted no va a detención solo por una práctica de futbol y la Sta. Fabray si y eso que ella llego antes que usted, sería muy injusto"

"Bien" se escuchó a Quinn murmurar en todo el curso lo cual la hiso sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo ir hasta sus mejillas y casi morir por las risas que soltaron los alumnos. ¿Se estaban riendo de ella o porque les dio risa lo que ella dijo?

Lo que más la sorprendió fue escuchar la encantadora risa del rubio que tenía al lado y al voltear fue cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez. Luego de un segundo, demasiado incomodo según Quinn, la campana sonó, lo que significaba que era hora del almuerzo y luego iba a tener que pasar toda la siguiente hora en detención y con Sam Evans, que la había derretido con su risa se infante pero ella sabía que no había sido nada.

Ya en el almuerzo, la rubia se sentó en una mesa donde no había nadie esperando a Santana pero en vez de ser la latina la que se presentó en su mesa, fue el rubio al que vería toda la siguiente hora.

"Discúlpame Fabray ¿no?" dijo Sam sonriéndole a lo que la rubia le pareció muy raro.

Ella no dijo nada solo asintió.

"¿Podrías ayudarme? Mira necesito que me cubras en detención porque no puedo faltar a esta práctica de futbol porque la entrenadora me va a matar" dijo apurado cosa que la chica noto.

Antes de poder decir una palabra Quinn pensó en porque tendría que ayudar a un chico que no conocía y que sabía que si ella le pedía ayuda el solo la ignoraría o se reiría de ella. Evitando darle razón a su teoría de que el chico siempre conseguía lo que quería lo único que hiso fue negar con la cabeza, levantarse y dirigirse directo a donde estaba su amiga mirándola con cara de sorprendida.

Sabía muy bien que a la siguiente hora no iba a ser de su agrado ya que el chico después de lo sucedido seguro la odiaría pero era lo único que podía hacer o por lo menos lo único justo para ella.

No sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien, pero el almuerzo ya había terminado así que era hora de su castigo, y ahí se daría cuenta de todo por lo menos si se animaba a hablarle.


	3. Chapter III

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que empecé el colegio devuelta y ya me está estresando. Quiero vacaciones yaaa.**

**Bueno gracias por los reviews y por las story alert! Gleek me pregunto si va a haber algo entre Finn y Quinn. Si quieren que eso pase nomas avísenme e invento algo o si tienen alguna otra idea también! Todo es aceptado no se preocupen. **

**Este capítulo no me gusta mucho pero me re inspire así que espero que a ustedes si les guste.**

Chapter III

Se dirigía a la sala de castigo. Sabía muy bien que llegaba tarde pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, de un momento a otro estaba con Santana almorzando, después empapada en el vestidor de los hombres y termino en los brazos de Sam.

_Se dirigió donde se encontraba su amiga, lejos de la mesa donde estaba el rubio por lo menos lo suficiente para que no las escuche hablar sobre él ya que seguramente su amiga le preguntaría y no la dejaría escapar ni un solo detalle._

"_¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estabas hablando con él? ¿Qué te dijo?" Se apuró a preguntar la morocha ni bien su amiga estaba a unos pasos de donde se encontraba._

"_Santana antes que pienses nada raro" soltó un largo suspiro antes de proseguir con su oración "nada pasa entre ese chico y yo"_

_Su amiga soltó una leve risa "ya se tonta, ¿piensas que me voy a creer que te va a atraer un chico como Sam?" _

_Y era la verdad, en la gran mayoría de las películas que las dos se juntan a ver todos los viernes a la noche siempre está el rubio encantador que llega a ser como el Romeo de la Julieta, simplemente perfecto, de los cuales Santana siempre terminaba enamorada. Pero a Quinn ninguno les llegaba a llamar la atención, solo eran chicos que de normales no tenían nada porque solo existían en las películas o novelas. _

_En este caso Sam era el rubio encantador que todas estaban enamoradas excepto claro Quinn que solo lo veía como un chico ordinario que sabía jugar al futbol, en realidad nunca lo vio pero suponía que así era ya que era el capitán y mariscal._

"_Solo me pidió que lo cubra en detención porque tenía practica" dijo seria solo moviendo sus labios mientras se sentaban en una mesa en donde no había nadie._

"_¿Y qué le dijiste?"_

"_¡Que no! ¿Pansas que porque es Samuel Evans el chico más lindo del colegio lo voy a cubrir en detención? Ni loca. Llego tarde a clase, lo lamento." _

_La latina a escuchar a su amiga explotar de esa manera no quiso decir nada por unos segundos, procesando ese lado desconocido de la rubia, desconocido por ella. Luego de unos minutos donde solo se escuchaba los cubiertos cortar la comida y luego sus bocas masticar lentamente, Santana se animó a decir algo "Llame a la madre de Britt y dijo que se siente mucho mejor, solo era dolor de estómago" _

_Al notar que la morocha solo quería cambiar de tema para matar ese incomodo silencio "me alegro que se sienta bien" exclamo un poco más calmada, al ver su reloj y notar que ya era hora de su castigo se despidió de su amiga lo más rápidamente sin prestar atención a lo que le decía._

_Camino hacia su casillero para dejar las cosas de sus clases posteriores y aprovechar para buscar algunos libros para leer en detención. Quinn amaba leer, era una de sus hobbies favoritos. Podía pasar días enserada en su casa solo leyendo, cosa que a veces hacía, cuando sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios o no asistían a su casa por el solo hecho que tenían "problemas en el trabajo" que los mantenía afuera por un largo rato._

_Dando por hecho su ida al casillero, cerró la puerta de este, pero al darse vuelta para seguir con su camino vio a alguien parado a unos pocos metros de ella observándola sin una palabra decir. Noah Puckerman se encontraba con un vaso en su mano derecha, Quinn sabía que eso no iba a terminar bien._

_Noah Puckerman, más bien Puck; era conocido como el chico malo del colegio, claro que ella no le tenía miedo pero no podía evitar asustarse cada vez que el la veía._

_Luego de un segundo que pareció eterno, se logra escuchar una voz llamar al chico y al ver a la entrenadora del equipo de futbol la rubia pensó que se había salvado de tener que bañarse por segunda vez en el día. El morocho apurado por su entrenadora miro a Quinn rápido y sin pensar le salpico el jugo en su cara, estropeándole su peinado y maquillaje._

_Cuando la rubia pudo quitar el líquido de sus ojos para aclarar su vista, no vio a nadie. El morocho ya se había ido y ella estaba sola, devuelta. _

_Se dirigió al baño por lo menos para lavar un poco su rostro. No tenía que caminar mucho ya que el baño solo quedaba a unos pocos pasillos de donde se encontraba, pero le avergonzaba que alguien la viera así en especial cuando paso por la puerta del gimnasio. Donde se encontraban las porristas que lo único que hacían era reírse de ella._

_Ya faltaba poco cuando paso por los vestidores, estaban vacíos o eso era lo que ella creía ya que las porristas estaban en práctica y los del equipo de futbol también. Pero la puerta del vestidor de los hombres se abrió de repente pegándole en la cara y haciéndola caer al piso._

"_Oh Dios, perdóname ¿estás bien?" la rubia logro ver a alguien arrodillarse en el piso ayudándola ya que ella no podía mover su cuerpo, pero no distinguió quien era._

"_¿quieres ir a la enfermería? ¿Estas viva?" Dios, ese chico la estaba sofocando. Pero al fin pudo notar unos hermosos ojos verdes mirándola fijamente a los suyos, luego noto la cabellera rubio y ahí reacciono de quien se trataba, ¿quién más iba a tener esos ojos y ese pelo? Solo Samuel Evans._

"_Si, sí, estoy bien" es lo único que pudo decir ya que estaba perdida en esos ojos._

"_Dios ¿Quién te hiso eso?" se notaba tan preocupado lo que a Quinn le dio ternura "¿Cómo podes permitir que te lo hagan?" _

_Dándose cuenta de la situación ella se paró rápidamente dejándolo de rodillas en el piso pero un segundo después la copio y se paró._

"_e…es nor...normal" balbuceo la chica sin mirarlo de frente, estaba tan avergonzada que la viera toda empapada. _

"_¿normal? No puedo creer que la gente te haga esto y para vos sea algo normal" _

_¿Era verdad? ¿Sam Evans se estaba preocupando porque alguien la allá mojado con jugo? Normalmente esos chicos lo hacían para reírse del otro no para preocuparse por ellos._

"_está bien, siempre lo hacen." Sam la miro confundido. "mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde al castigo". Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que alguien la agarro de la mano._

"_¿Quién fue Fabray?" _

_Dios, ¿Por qué tenía que decirle así? ¿Tan difícil era acordarse de su nombre? Aunque cuando él lo decía sonaba... ¿Sexy?_

"_Nadie, no importa enserio" _

_Él no le había soltado la mano aun, así que tiro de esta obligándola a estar más cerca. _

"_Por lo menos déjame ayudarte" la empujo hasta el vestidor, donde minutos antes él se encontraba y la dirigió hasta unos lavados. Mojo una toalla con agua y empezó a pasarla dulcemente por la cara de la rubia._

_Ella sentía que un volcán lleno de lava ardiente había hecho erupción en sus mejillas, más aun sabiendo que Sam la seguía agarrando de la mano aunque ahora estén parados a solo pocos centímetros de distancia. _

_Lugo de unos segundos ella agarro una toalla seca y se limpió la cara rápido evitando verlo. Quinn podía sentir su respiración muy cerca así que se echó para atrás y el soltó un suspiro._

"_Muchas gracias, me tengo que ir" fue lo único que logro decir la rubia antes de salir corriendo._

"_¿muchas gracias, me tengo que ir? Eres una tonta Quinn, encima que él se preocupa por vos y te ayuda a limpiarte esa porquería de jugo. Dios, eres una tonta, por eso no tienes amigos y la gente no te quiere porque tienes miedo y vergüenza de lo que la gente piense de vos y no haces nada para cambiarlo-" pero los pensamientos de la rubia fueron cortados cuando escucho la voz de Sam atrás de ella._

_Se dio vuelta y lo tenía a centímetros de su cuerpo. "Ya sé que no me quieres cerca, pero nomas quiero saber si fue Puck. Si fue él te juro que-"Antes de poder seguir con la amenaza para su amigo, la rubia lo corto con un abrazo._

_Luego de unos segundos ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo soltó rápidamente, lo miro completamente avergonzada a la cara y el solo sonreía. _

"_Cuando dije que lo tenías que cambiar no dije que te le tires encima, boba" pensaba Quinn, insultándose a ella misma por dentro. _

_Miro para abajo y dijo "si fue Puck" lo miro devuelta y el seguía sonriendo entonces siguió hablando "gracias devuelta" y al ver que él seguía sin contestar, ni siquiera moverse; suspiro y dijo "nos vemos en el castigo" _

Al pararse al frente de la puerta sus pensamientos se cortaron, trago fuerte y entro a la sala de castigo.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Una semana ya habia pasado de su castigo y Quinn nunca mas pudo hablar o tan solo ver a Sam. Haber pasado detención con el fue raro, incomodo… diferente.

_No hablaron en toda la hora, cada ves que se volteaba para verlo notaba que el solo dormia o estaba con el celular, mientras que ella leia un libro para sacar ese aburrimiento. No podían hablar, ya sabían pero ¿Por qué la estaba ignorando?._

"_ya paso una hora, chicos. Pueden retirarse" al escuchar al profesor decir esas dos ultimas palabras, Quinn se sintió libre pensando que toda la tensión que sentía se había ido._

_Los dos se pararon al mismo tiempo lo cual hiso que se vieran a los ojos pero el rápidamente la ignoro y se retiro del curso. Cuando ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo el profesor la detuvo._

"_Srta. Fabray, no me gusta tener que verla por aca. Usted es una muy buena estudiante"_

_Quinn sentía… ¿vergüenza? Pero porque, es decir, ¿que tenia de malo que le digan algo asi? Nada, no tenia nada de malo, solo que ella no estaba acostumbrada que le hablen los profesores y menos que le digan cosas como estas. "Muchas Gracias señor" fue lo único que logro decir mirando al suelo antes de retirarse por la puerta._

_Al salir pudo contemplar el cuerpo del rubio esperando al lado de la puerta. ¿La estaba esperando a ella?, rápidamente saco esa idea de su cabeza al ver que el ni levanto la mirada para verla. _

_Decidio seguir caminando sin mirarlo y menos decir algo pero a los pocos segundos que ella se alejo de la puerta el la estaba siguiendo o mas bien caminaba al lado de ella." Bien esto es raro, no me habla, no me mira, pero aun asi me sigue. ¿Estara enfermo? No Quinn como va a estar enfermo, pero ¿Por qué me sigue? Bueno hablale porque si esperas a que el lo haga va a tardar un rato, no, no le hables pensara que eres una necesitada-" Los pensamientos de la rubia se detuvieron al ver que el rubio se paraba al frente de ella mirándola a los ojos. _

"_¿te caigo mal?" fue lo único que logro decir el chico._

"_¿perdón?" por supuesto que ella lo había escuchado pero no entendia de donde venia esa pregunta._

"_¿Por qué me odias? Quiero decir, te trato bien, te ayude a limpiarte, me pelie con Puck por lo que te hiso y por eso me gane otro castigo-" antes de poder seguir, observo como los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, eran tan, tan, tan perfectos, sencillamente ella era hermosa. Eso era lo que el pensaba._

"_¿Te peliaste con Puck por mi?" _

"_Te dije que lo iba a matar si me enteraba que el te habia mojado. No es nadie para hacerlo y menos a vos Fabray." _

_Ignorando lo demás que dijo el chico, Quinn se animo a preguntar "¿Por qué me dices asi?"_

"_No se tu nombre, igual es lo mas cercano." En ese momento se acerco mas a ella y le dijo casi al oído "Pero a mi me gusta decirte asi" _

_Quinn pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba como si un terremoto estaba sucediendo dentro de ella. Se separo un poco, le sonrio y dijo "entonces nos veremos algún otro dia… Evans" y se fue._

_Sam solo se quedo parado observando como se marchaba. Sonriendo. _

Una sola vez lo vio y fue en el almuerzo pero el a ella no la vio.

Estaba con Finn en su casillero, ella no le había contando de Sam y no lo pensaba hacer. Los dos se estaban riendo mientras se acordaban viejas historias.

"Tu mama casi se muere cuando me encontró en tu cuarto ese dia" dijo el chico con una risa de infante.

"Tenias 8 y ya irrumpías en los cuartos agenos, muy bien Finn" dijo la rubia sarcásticamente.

"Primero tenia 7 y segundo tu cuarto es mas ageno para mi que el di mi primo" mientras ambos reian se escucha la voz de un chico detras de ellos.

"No sabia que se conocían" claro, era Sam.

Al ver los ojos del rubio centrarse el los de la chica ella no pudo decir nada hasta que el morocho contesto. "Sam ella es Quinn, mi mejor amiga desde los 3-" antes de seguir proceso bien la frase de Sam y pregunto "esperen, ¿ustedes se conocen? No me dijiste Quinny"

Los rubios seguían mirándose e ignorando por completo al morocho el dijo "Te venia a preguntar si quisieras ser conmigo en el proyecto de ciencias, escuche que el maestro te decía que eras una de las mejores estudiantes y bueno yo necesito ayuda. Ademas… me dijiste que nos íbamos a ver uno de estos dia y que yo sepa no te vi en toda la semana, Fabray"

Quinn sentia que su cara se había convertido en un tomate "Primero, no soy una de las mejores, solo estudio. Segundo" paro un segundo mientras reia "yo te dije que nos veriamos pero vos tampoco apareciste por ningún lado, Evans"

"Bueno, te invito a almorzar ¿te parece?"

En ese momento Finn se metio en el medio de ellos, literalmente en el medio y mientras le daba la espalda a Sam, miro a Quinn y le dijo "no se si te acordas, pero prometiste comer con migo, Santana y Brittany"

Ella se corrió para poder verlo a Sam, sin darle mucha importancia a Finn y dijo "es verdad, lo siento."

"No hay problema, Fabray. ¿Mañana te parece?" dijo el rubio mientras sonreía dulcemente.

"suena bien para mi" sonrio mientras se alejaba con Finn.

Luego de unos 4 o 5 pasos Quinn sintió que le agarraban la mano. "No me contestate, ¿queres ser con migo en el proyecto de ciencias?"

"me encantaría, Evans" solto su mano, por mas que no lo quería hacer y se fue directo al almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Ya era el dia siguiente y el timbre habia tocado, es decir, que era hora del almuerzo. Quinn no se olvidaba que tenia que comer con Sam pero tenia que el lo haya hecho. Su temor desaparecio cuando salio del curso y vio al rubio esperandola en su casillero que quedaba justo al frente de su clase.<p>

El le sonrio y cuando Quinn se acerco su sonrisa desaparecio. "Fabray, encerio quiero almorzar con vos pero hubo un problema con el equipo asi que me tengo que ir pero no te queriadejar plantada asi que te estaba esperando" Sam no sabia que decirle para que ella entienda y no se enoje pero todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba.

"esta bien, no te preocupes. Yo ayer no pude, vos no podes hoy, estamos a mano" dijo la rubio mientras reia de su propio chiste. "entonces sobre el proyecto... veni hoy a mi casa, mis papas estan de viaje asi que no hay problema con la hora, mientras mas rapido empecemos, mas rapido terminamos"

Sam sonrio y le dijo "entonces en tu casa a las 6 ¿si?, ahora me tengo que ir nos vemos hoy a la tarde bonita" Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a la salida del colegio.

_¿Le habia dicho bonita?¿Entonces tenian una cita? No, solo era una cita de estudio. ¿Escuchaste Quinn? Solo una cita de estudio, por algo tenia la palabra en el nombre, porque solo iban a estudiar para un trabajo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon por la demora! Lo hago lo mas rapido que puedo.<strong>

**Ademas estoy escribiendo otra historia, una corta de 4 o 5 capitulos. Se trata de Quinn y Sam! asi que a los que les gusta Fabrevans o Quam esten atentos que ya la estoy terminando, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, voy a intentar subir los capitulos mas rapido, si puedo. **


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Eran las 5:27 de la tarde, Sam le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que llegaría media hora tarde así que según ella todavía tenía tiempo para arreglarse. "_¿Arreglarte? No, no. Solo te quieres ver bien. No, no verte bien para él, sino solo verte bien. Muy bien Quinn vas progresando. Él no te importa, no. Claro que no. No. Y mejor te vas a cambiar porque seguís con la misma ropa del colegio y va a pensar que eres una sucia. No es que te importa, pero solo no quedes quedar mal."_

En el momento que Quinn estaba por subir las escaleras el timbre de la casa sonó. "¡_No puede ser el! Dijo que vendría más tarde, pero todavía no me cambie… además seguro que un perro esta mejor peinado que yo-"_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó su celular y al notar que era un mensaje de Santana diciéndole que estaba afuera de la casa con Brittany esperándola para que les abra salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sin mucho que decir las abrazo y las invito a entrar. Quinn no le gustaba tener gente en su casa pero con sus amigas era muy diferente, además de Finn, él siempre iba a visitarla los fines de semana. Pero hoy por primera vez iba a ir alguien diferente de sus amigos pero ella no se sentía incomoda, a lo contrario estaba feliz.

"¡Nos enteramos lo de Sam!" grito Brittany en el momento que Quinn cerró la puerta.

"!¿Cómo?¡" Quinn no podía entender quien les había contado, ya que con Sam no hablaban.

"¿Así vas a verlo? Hay Quinny siempre tan… simple." Antes de seguir Santana suspiro.

Las dos invitadas corrieron hacia el cuarto de la rubia y se dirigieron a su ropero.

"No, no, no, no, no y no" repetía la morocha mientras se fijaba entre toda la ropa.

Quinn estaba a punto de protestar para decirle a Santana que deje de tirar su ropa al piso cuando Brittany con un salto se levantó de la cama en donde estaba sentada y dijo "Ya sé, vayamos a mi casa que queda cerca y te presto algo"

"perfecto" dijo Santana antes de que Quinn pueda decir algo.

Ya era tarde, mejor dicho eran las 6:25 y Sam vendría dentro de poco, en lo de Brittany tardaron como 20 minutos porque sus amigas no se decidían en algo. Porque si no era muy formal, era muy casual o muy deportivo, etc.

Quinn entro corriendo a su casa, sola. Ya que les había pedido a sus amigas que la dejaran bañarse y cambiarse tranquila. Las dos chicas les dieron miles de consejos antes de dejarla salir por la puerta del auto.

Prendió la ducha y se pegó el baño más rápido de su vida, pero eso no quiera decir que no se pasó con todos sus diferentes productos para el pelo.

Miro la hora 6:32, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al baño a retocarse un poco.

Se secó el pelo, se colocó un poco de base, luego rubor rosa en las mejillas, un mínimo deliñado en los ojos y se dejó el pelo suelto con ondas que caían sobre sus hombros y como se dio cuenta que ya no precisaba más del tiempo se dirigió a observarse en el espejo.

Sus amigas habían hecho una buena elección. Le había escogido un vestido rosa, floreado y unos zapatos que hacían juego.

La rubia se asustó cuando su celular vibro. Era un mensaje de Sam.

**Hay un problema, nunca me dijiste donde vivís y por alguna razón Finn no me quiere decir. **

**Sam-**

Quinn largo una risa al leer el mensaje y rápidamente le contesto diciéndole su dirección pero se quedó pensando en Finn, su amigo desde la infancia, el que la conocía más que nadie. ¿Porque no la querría ayudar con un chico?

Sam le respondió un poco más tarde.

**Ahora voy, ¿no importa si llevo a alguien? No va a molestar te lo aseguro.**

**Sam-**

Por supuesto Quinn no quería que Sam venga con alguien mas, ella solo había pensado que serian ellos dos.

**Por supuesto, si nos puede ayudar mejor **

**Quinn-**

Claro que lo que ella deseaba era lo contrario de lo que decía el mensaje pero no se lo podía decir…

**Lo dudo**

**Sam-**

_¿Será la novia? No dijo que tenía novia ¿Para que traería a su novia a la casa de otra chica? ¿Vendrá con Finn? Creo que prefiero a la novia, ¿o a Finn? No, preferiría que esto no me pase a mi. Preferiría no tener que soportar a Sam dándose besos con otra chica al frente mió mientas yo como una tonta me quedo mirando deseando ser "esa chica" _

Luego de unos minutos, los pensamientos de Quinn se cortaron con el timbre de su propia casa, se sentía tan seco y solidó. Tenía miedo y lo tenía que aceptar ya que al abrir la puerta no sabría con que situación se encontraría. Dejo que el timbre sonara una vez más y decidió ir a atender. Cuando lo abrió no esperaba exactamente _esa_ situación.

Estaba sorprendida, en realidad no esperaba ver a Sam con una mini-personita reposando en sus brazos. Se notaba que estaba dormida y lo hacia con una paz que creo en Quinn una sonrisa. No solo una sonrisa de ternura sino también una de alivio.

Pasaron a la sala y Sam dejo reposar a la personita en su regazo mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Esta personita era mas bien una ella y según lo que dijo Sam se llamaba Stacy. Además era la hermana de Sam, no la novia. Ambos estaban en silencio y contemplando a la pequeña criaturita como dormía con esa tranquilidad que rápidamente se transmitió a Quinn y la obligo a sentarse al lado del chico lo mas cerca posible, no solo cerca de el sino también de la niña.

Luego de unos pocos minutos de silencio Stacy se despertó.

"¿Sam? ¿Quién es ella?" pregunto la inocente niña.

"Es… una amiga, estamos en su casa porque yo tenia que venir a hacer un trabajo y no te podía dejar sola" contesto el chico.

"Creo que es hora de empezar con el trabajo antes que sea mas tarde" prosiguió Quinn antes de pararse bruscamente. Comenzó a hacer unos pasos hacia la escalera y les hizo una seña para que la sigan. Ambos la siguieron y se dirigieron hacia el tercer piso, el cual asustaba un poco a la pequeña, quien se sujeto fuerte de la mano de ambos chicos.

Al entrar a la habitación el miedo de la niña pareció desaparecer porque corrió con una hermosa risita en su cara hacia un rincón donde se ubicaba una vieja casa de muñecas con algunas de ellas adentro de esta.

Ambos rieron y sus ojos hicieron contacto una vez más, pero esta vez fue mas profundo como si sus ojos estén conectados y no quisieran desconectarse nunca mas.

Quinn lo tenia que admitir, Sam le gustaba y mucho.

**Ya se que a sido mucho que no subo, es que no tenia mi computadora y ahí tenia todos mis capítulos. Además ya se que este capitulo fue muy corto pero espero que les haya gustado. Odio subir los capítulos tan tarde. Perdón no me odien, ya se que la historia no es la mejor.**


	6. Chapter VI

**PD: Hubo un error, perdón. En el capitulo anterior puse que Sam le mando un mensaje a Quinn y ella le contestaba pero en este capitulo habla de que nunca paso y la cosa es que nunca había pasado así que perdón pero hagamos que nunca se habían mandado mensaje jaja espero que les guste.**

Chapter VI

Una semana había pasado de su noche juntos, Quinn y Sam habían arreglado de comer juntos ya que no podían hablar muy seguido pero por supuesto no pudieron por que Sam tuvo que ir a una práctica de urgencia o algo así.

Entonces Quinn se encontraba en la cafetería buscando algo rico y nutritivo para comer ya que todo lo que había eran hamburguesas, pizzas y de más; cuando alguien pasó y le arrojo un líquido que llego a congelarle hasta el aliento. Recién cuando pudo abrir los ojos con mucha dificultad porque le ardían logro ver una figura de una chica, unos centímetros mas alta que ella.

Era ella, Marissa, una joven de cabellos pelirrojos y unos saltones ojos color celeste grisáceo. Se hacia llamar "la reina del colegio" solo porque era la capitana de las porristas y lo peor de todo era la ex novia de Sam.

"Perdón, ¿te moje? Que desconsiderada" y con eso la pelirroja se acerco hasta la oreja de Quinn y le susurro con odio en el tono de voz "no te acerques a mi Sam" y así la chica se fue, dejando a Quinn sola con este frió liquido violeta con gusto a uva sobre todo su cuerpo.

Al llegar a su hogar Quinn tomo una ducha y luego se dirigió a escribir en su diario personal ya que con otra persona no podía hablar.

_Esta semana fui mojada 3 veces, empujada 2, insultada… (no se si existe un numero para la cantidad de veces que fueron) muchas veces, me pegaron chicles en la silla los cuales quedaron pegados en mi pollera, rallaron con mi nombre toda la escuela y dijeron que fui yo y por eso me suspenderán, me castigaron por "tirar" una bola de papel al profesor la cual por supuesto yo no fui y en la hora de gimnasia crearon un nuevo juego llamado "péguenle a la perdedora", y claro que la perdedora vendría a ser yo y termine con moretones por todo mi cuerpo. _

_Todo gracias a Marissa, la capitana de los perros digo porristas que la siguen. Cada vez que me hacia algo me advertía que no hable mas con Sam, que no me meta con el, que no lo seduzca, etc. _

_Lo que me preocupaba no era tener a todo el equipo de gatos contra mi sino porque ella le molestaba lo mió con Sam, digo no es que haya un algo entre nosotros pero hablo de la amistad… si eso amistad. _

_Bueno, pero ¿Por qué le molesta nuestra… amistad? ¿Habrán vuelto? Lo dudo, el me hubiera contado ¿o no?_

Luego de terminar de escribir todas las veces que sufrió con las empujadas, las bromas, etc. Se quedo completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente Quinn seguía con la misma ropa y al fijarse de la hora noto que todavía tenia 30 minutos para bañarse, así que se dirigió al baño. Se ducho, cambio y arreglo.

Al ver que no llegaba agarro su celular y marco el primer numero con la letra S y le mando un mensaje.

**¿Podrías venir a buscarme un poco mas tarde? Me quede dormida.**

**Quinn-**

Al terminar de escribirlo lo envió y se quedo muda al leyó a quien se dirigía su mensaje.

Quinn no se acordaba de que había agregado a Sam en su lista de contactos y por supuesto justo el tenia que estar antes que Santana, ¿no podía ser nadie más no? No, justo Sam. Luego de pasar un rato pensando en que mandarle para disculparse un mensaje llevo a su casilla.

**No me acordaba que te tenia que pasar a buscar linda, no te preocupes llegaremos tarde. **

**Sam-**

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al leer el ultimo mensaje pero antes de poder contestar otro mensaje arribo a su celular.

**Me acabo de dar cuenta que tu nombre es Quinn. Lindo nombre, como vos :) **

**Sam-**

Si Quinn estaba contenta con el mensaje anterior, con este salto de la alegría. Ella lo sabia, le gustaba Sam y mucho aunque no lo quiera admitir.

La rubia corrió hasta su cuarto en el tercer piso para arreglarse un poco, solo para poder impresionar a Sa…antana. _Claro, a Santana y nadie más. Bueno por ahí también a Brittany pero no a Sam, no claro que no, el es solo tu amigo Quinny o si se lo puede llamar así._

Luego de media hora encerrada en su cuarto buscando algo lindo para ponerse, como dijo Santana -"no quieres parecer una necesitada y tampoco una aburrida"- que en el idioma de Quinn significaba "nada que la exponga mucho su cuerpo y nada que lo tape demasiado", o por lo menos eso creía que Santana quiso decir.

Cuando la chica por fin se decidió por un vestuario adecuado, el cual consistía de un vestido blanco largo hasta la rodilla y con una faja negra en medio de este.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina en donde vio la hora y se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde, antes de que pueda mandarle un mensaje a Sam el timbre de la casa sonó. Cuando lo atendió pudo notar como una sonrisa se escapo de su rostro intencionalmente, _Quinn deja de sonreír es solo Sam. Por favor lo has visto tantas veces, igual hoy se ve diferente, se corto el pelo, pero wow le queda bien porque lo hace mas maduro y además de tierno y dulce y lindo y… ¡Dios Quinn! Basta, tan solo porque te este mirando con esa sonrisa tan tan tan perfecta, digo normal, no significa que sea lindo, no para nada. Hay no, me esta hablando ¿Qué dice? No lo escucho y ¡¿Por qué seguís sonriendo como una boba? _

"¿Quinn?" Sam miraba confundido mientas le sonreía a la rubia que parecía estar en su propio mundo.

"Ah, hola Sam" pudo decir dificultosamente Quinn. "te cortaste el pelo, te queda muy bien" ¡_NO! Porque dijiste eso, eres una tonta. Ahora va a pensar que eres una necesitada como dice Santana y así nunca le vas a gustar, ¿yo dije gustar? Quise decir que nunca le ibas a caer bien. _

"Gracias, eh también por notarlo. Es que ya no soportaba el pelo tan largo" Y ahí se quedaron, por unos minutos nomás sonriendo, en medio de esa puerta que ahora era un lugar que Quinn adoraba.

"Bueno me parece que tendríamos que ir si no quieres otro castigo" ambos rieron y Quinn lo invito a pasar mientas ella recogía su bolso. Mientras ella subía corriendo por su bolso, no se dio cuenta que el la seguía pero con la diferencia que el caminaba.

Sam por primera vez pudo distinguir bien la casa de la joven. No era muy grande, pero como Quinn le dijo una vez era hija única y cuando nació no había otra habitación que el ático pero a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Y ahí fue cuando Sam pudo divisar un cuadro con una fotografía de Quinn de pequeña y dos personas que el supuso que eran sus padres. Parecían una familia feliz y unida pero por lo que había escuchado de Finn los padres de Quinn nunca estaban en su casa y el no los conocía mucho, sin contar que el la conocía a Quinn de los, bueno desde que nació. Se quedo por un rato observando a la rubia, lo hermosa que era con esa sonrisa de pocos dientes y dos trencitas de cabellos que reposaban en sus hombros mientras su cuerpito estaba montado en el de su padre a un costado de su cadera.

Quinn se había olvidado de acomodar sus cosas para el colegio, por eso tubo que tardar un rato. Cuando finalizo agarro su bolso y bajo las primeras escaleras corriendo pensando que Sam estaba abajo pero se dio cuenta que se confundió cuando ya ambos estaban en el piso ya que la rubia mientras corría se había chocado con el joven.

Quinn se encontraba ensima del chico con sus manos sobre el pecho de este, en cambio las del Sam se encontraban en la cadera de la Quinn. Ambos empezaron a reírse y el esta vez coloco sus brazos alrededor de la delicada cintura de la rubia formando una clase de abrazo. Ella intento levantarse pero lo empeoro todo y esta vez su rostro quedo demasiada cerca de el del chico. Sam empezó a levantarse sin soltarla ni un momento, y así fue como ambos chicos se pararon mirándose fijamente a los ojos, el con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y sus rostros siempre a la misma distancia.

El sonrió y ella confundida decidió imitar al chico, el la soltó pero la agarro de su pequeña mano y le dijo "Tendríamos que ir yendo por que ya nos debemos haber ganado varias semanas de castigo" ella solo asintió y sonrió.

Antes de salir pudieron observar por la ventana de que una tormenta se estaba mostrando en el cielo así que decidieron salir lo mas rápido para no encontrarse con ella.

Pero no tuvieron mucha suerte o por ahí si…

"No arranca, estamos estancados"

"Como que –no arranca-" dijo la rubia imitando al chico.

"Si, el barro cubrió todas las ruedas y yo no pienso bajar a empujar para ensuciarme todo" protesto Sam.

"Hay perdóneme Señor Yo Conozco Un Atajo, para no ensuciarse prefiere mandar a una mujer a empujar el auto." Se burlo Quinn mientras hacia gestos con sus manos.

"Primero tu eras la que quería ir mas rápido, además la única opción era por acá o esperar a que termine el transito; y segundo yo no veo ninguna mujer"

El silencio los devoro antes de que Sam se ganara un buen golpe en el brazo, lo cual hizo que Quinn bajara del auto. Sam la siguió.

"¿Vas a empujar Fabray? ¿Enserio?"

"Tendrás que empujar solo Evans porque yo me voy"

"¡¿Qué? No te pienso dejar caminar sola por ahí y menos con esta lluvia"

"Por favor Sam, no tengo 5 años. Y como si fueras mi madre"

"Gracias a Dios no, porque no se como ella puede soportarte"

"¿Lo dices enserio?" Quinn largo una risa alta y falsa antes de proseguir con lo que decía "Si yo soy mucho mas madura que tu y por lo menos no me quedo atascada en el barro por un supuesto "atajo" "

Con eso la rubia se dio vuelta y antes de poder dar tres pasos callo al barro con alguien atrás de ella. Si, Sam la había empujado.

"¡Como te atreves a empujarme! Eres un desubicado encima debes estar disfrutando que yo me haya ensuciado mas que tu"

"Como veras yo termine mas sucio ya que caíste arriba mió y sigues arriba mió"

Quinn se levanto de un salto con su cara roja como un tomate mientras el chico solo se reía y se acomodaba en el piso mojado. Ella se lo quedo mirando con cara de confundida antes de extender su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Su intento de bondad fue en vano ya que Sam para lo que utilizo su mano fue para empujarla contra el y esta vez dejara abajo para que no se pueda soltar.

La lluvia se volvió mas extensa pero para los chicos era como un DIA normal no les importaba, lo único que hacían era reírse y pelear.

Luego de una hora decidieron volver al auto, se secaron con una manta que Sam tenia en su asiento de atrás y intentaron prender el auto, pero nada funcionaba.

"Te propongo algo"

"Te escucho Evans"

"Vamos a mi casa que queda a unas cinco cuadras, ahí te puedes bañar tranquila porque mi familia no se encuentra además te puedo prestar ropa de mi hermana o mía si quieres"

"Bueno, pero no creo que pueda usar de tu hermana, ella solo tiene cinco años y un cuerpo extremadamente mas chico que el mió."

Sam rió "Tengo una hermana mayor que no vive acá pero dejo un par de sus prendar que por ahí te entren"

Y así fue como fueron a la casa del rubio. Riendo, peleando y de la mano.

**No fue la gran cosa pero me gusto :) Perdón! Quise subir antes pero no pude, tuve muchas pruebas. Espero que les haya gustado y mañana empiezo a escribir el capitulo siete. Preparencen que en el próximo capitulo es todo Quinn y Sam y algunas personas nuevas… pero es sorpresa jaja. **


End file.
